


The Fourth Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x09 dark waters, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hannukah, Queen siblings, missing moment, spoilers for arrow 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Thea have a moment during the fourth night of Hannukah</p><p>4x09 missing moment (with the only difference that Thea gets ready at the loft rather than her apartment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Night of Hannukah

                                                                                                  

* * *

 

The fourth night of Hannukah is spent in a hurry and not like Oliver, Felicity, or Donna would like to.

They are a flurry of movement between lighting the candles, grabbing a quick bite before the party, and getting ready. There’s so much to do and so little time. 

Donna and Felicity light the candles together and Oliver watches them with a bright smile. They’ve been acting a bit weird since he came home and he can’t quite put his finger on why, but right now, it feels like none of that is important.

Their loft is a flurry of movement - especially once Thea joins Donna and Felicity upstairs.

It’s really no surprise that Oliver is dressed and ready to go before either of his girls. Even if he has to do it in the living room because their bedroom is occupied by the women and the spare bedroom is for Donna and he’s not about to intrude.

Thea is the first one to come downstairs and she finds Oliver next to the hannukiah, staring at it with a weird expression on his face.

“You okay. Ollie?” she asks him, coming to stand beside him.

“I’m just thinking, “Oliver said quietly. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Thea teases him and dodges his elbow when he tries to retaliate. 

“Did you know that they call Hannukah “The Festival of Lights”?” Oliver asks her, but continues before she could reply “Felicity told me that by lighting their Menorah, the Jews were fighting the darkness left by the Greeks with light… And that a miracle happened and the Menorah burned for eight days, despite them having barely enough oil to last them one day.” 

Thea doesn’t say anything to his explanation. She’s unsure of where he’s going with this, and knowing her brother as well as she does, she knows there’s more that he wants to say.

She’s right.

“I was just thinking about how similar the story of Hannukah is to Felicity and I…” he tells her, “Her light helps chase away my darkness and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Thea is torn between wanting to sigh and wanting to snort. The result is a strangled sound that comes out of her lips.

“This is so incredibly cheesy of you - and I will remind you of it for years to come, by the way - but it’s also sweet.” Thea says “But you’re wrong. You’re not all darkness, big bro, I know you like to think that you are - but I am the living and breathing proof that there’s light inside of you, too. Felicity’s light just guides yours to come out, is all.” 

“That was super cheesy of you, too, and I won’t let you forget it either.” Oliver teases her and throws an arm over her shoulders, to pull her closer to him.

“I’m only using your cheesy analogies.” Thea sticks her tongue at him.

They spend the next minute or so in silence, just hugging each other and reveling in each other’s presence. 

“So, when am I officially getting a sister?” 


End file.
